El paquete de Kuga
by Shizuru Nox
Summary: Es un fic algo diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer, pero cuando la inspiración llega, no hay remedio. Disfruten este pequeño oneshot y me escriben a ver qué les parece ;)


Las parejas con suficiente tiempo juntas tienen altos y bajos, peleas, discusiones, momentos de total alegría, memorias invaluables… Y la pasión por supuesto, es el picante más interesante en ocasiones. Aquella combinación entre altibajos y pasión tienen especial relevancia la mayoría de las veces, sobre todo en particulares parejas… Y es ésta "particular" pareja la cita de ésta noche.

Es así como nos encontramos en una habitación en total silencio; una Natsuki Kuga con su mejor expresión compuesta entre poker face y absoluto desconcierto veía fijamente a su prometida, Shizuru Fujino, cruzada de brazos y piernas mirando con muy mala cara la TV los programas de la noche.

-O-oi… ¿Qué tienes?

-¡Nada!- Shizuru se removió en su lugar

-… Pero qué dije ¿Te hice enojar?

-No pasa nada, para nada, no…

Natsuki se rascó la cabeza. Hasta hace poco solo hablaban de ir de compras de emergencia al día siguiente. Natsuki como buena mujer ambiciosa se encontraba en pruebas físicas para calificar a probar las mejores motocicletas de carreras o motocross, y modelarlas también. Naturalmente, tratándose de un empleo profesional la examinación física era obligatoria… ¿Qué parte de esto le molestaba a Shizuru? Ella fue una de las primeras en apoyarla cuando consiguió entrar en esta industria.

-Emmm… amor, vamos… ¿Qué pasa?- Natsuki suplicó más suavemente sentándose más cerca de su prometida

-… Te van a ver… -Musitó Shizuru descruzando las piernas

-¿Are?

-Que te van a ver… Quien sea la que te vaya a revisar

-Ammm y una de mis compañeras

-¡Ah, genial!- Shizuru se puso de pie

-Pero amor, sabes que es necesario- Natsuki la siguió hasta la habitación

-Siii ya sé, entrenaste meses para esto y toda la cosa ¡Pero por qué deben verte!

-P-pues porque así lo dijeron, shorts cortos y camisa sin mangas

-Ha, fantástico, esa vieja y quien sea tu compañera van a verte

-¡Pero de qué hablas! Nadie va a verme

-¡Te van a ver el paquete, baka!

La expresión de Natsuki volcó de la incredulidad al total desconcierto. Dejó abierta la boca como si fuera a responder algo, pero nada salió de sus labios.

-… Ammm ¿Qué?

-¡Te van a ver, te van a mirar! ¡ESO!- Shizuru señaló entre las piernas de Natsuki

-… Eh… Eeeeeh… Es que no te estoy entendiendo…

-¡Pues que si vas a ir con bóxer o shorts se te va a notar! Joder, no quiero ¡Me niego a que otra vieja o nadie te mire, no quiero, no puedo!

-O-oiga cálmese amor ¿Qué le hace creer que nadie me va a mirar… el…?... ¡Haaaa que carajos estás pensando!

-¡Tú sabes de que, joder! Prefiero ver como una barracuda me arranca a pedazos la entrepierna a ver que otra mujer te vea

-Oiga basta amor, pare el tren, nadie dijo nada de que me van a examinar… el paquete o eso… ¿Por qué cree que me van a mirar?

-Pues va a ser lo primero que se va a notar junto con tu gran trasero

-… Aaaaah… Espera ¿Qué?

Cada pareja goza de algo en la privacidad en preferencia a lo demás, y en el caso de Shizuru, era aquel abultado y tentador lugar del que a pesar de no ser hombre, tímidamente Natsuki hacía gala en la privacidad de su vida a puertas cerradas con Shizuru; y por supuesto que era una de aquellas posesiones invaluables de su Natsuki que Shizuru no tenía ánimos de compartir, muchísimo menos de que nadie se enterase.

Y entrando en dicha situación, Shizuru, aun cruzada de brazos, compuso su mejor puchero.

-Ay… Ay vamos amor… No pasa nada, solo serán unos pocos minutos, son profesionales…

-Y qué- Shizuru prolongó más la rabieta

-Nee- Natsuki le levantó la barbilla sonriéndole –Estaré bien… Ya tengo dueña ¿Olvidas?

Natsuki dio una ojeada a su anillo anular izquierdo señalándoselo a la castaña.

-Ya lo sé… Pero…

-¿Pero qué?- Natsuki aproximó la barbilla en animo de robarle un beso

Y su avance se detuvo súbito al sentir un golpe gentil pero firme pegando entre sus piernas. Nada menos que la mano de Shizuru se había metido allí "marcando territorio". Natsuki se ruborizó ligeramente soltando un suspiro.

-Amor… Q-qué haces…

-Es mío- Los ojos escarlata de Shizuru se clavaron en los de Natsuki

-Ya sé que es suyo… Amor, por qué te preocupa tanto eso- Natsuki agachó la cara sintiendo como el rubor subía gradualmente

-Porque es mío- Shizuru estrechó los dedos de su mano ocupada

-Ick!... A-amor… qué cree que hace…

-Reafirmo mi lugar como dueña del paquete- El puchero se hizo más firme

-Pero qué carajos, sabe que es suyo amor…

-Pruébelo

-¡¿Ha?!- Natsuki levantó la cara -¡Pero qué…! ¿No se lo llevo probando por más de 4 años?

-Si no lo hace ahora no la dejaré ir sola al examen físico… ¿Quiere a su prometida agarrándola en plena prueba?

-….. Claro que no

-¿Y bien?- Shizuru compuso su puchero de nuevo

-…Ahhh… Sí amor…

Roja a más no poder Natsuki se sacó la camisa y posteriormente desajustó el zipper del pantalón y el botón bajándolo hasta sus tobillos. Se levantó en su posición cruzándose de brazos, tratando de ocultar el prominente sonrojo en su cara; el cual a pesar de los años seguía sin poder ocultar frente a Shizuru, no con ella.

-Ara… Por fin- Shizuru sonrió pícara mirando a Natsuki

-… Qué esperas, no me lo baje para nada- Natsuki volteó la cara en otra dirección tratando de ocultar con aquella frase lo que sus mejillas rojas mostraban

-Jajaja lo sé cielo… Entonces, Itadakimasu

Shizuru se afirmó de los antebrazos cruzados de Natsuki para ponerse de rodillas y agachar la cabeza al nivel de su cadera baja. Natsuki suspiró aun sin poder ocultar el sonrojo, acomodó su torso más cerca de la pared cerca del umbral de la puerta, separó las piernas y se dedicó a solo disfrutar el peculiar regalo de su prometida.


End file.
